Rocky Canyon
The Rocky Canyon is a canyon that lies north of Northern Wastelands. The Rocky Canyon looks very similar to Gizard Wasteland. It is where Babidi sends Goku and Majin Vegeta for their battle. To battle here, enter your name in the battle slots below. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Celsus Stolz * Eucalyptus Celsus Stolz * Health: 6,610/30,000 * Speed: 150 * Strength: 150 * Stamina: 550/1,000 * Equipment: Sword(claws) * Effects: speed x1.25 for attacking, x1.15 Sword Damage, +30% kinetic damage, 100 stamina regen, 15% regen on custom attacks (1/4 turns) * Signatures: Vampirism Eucalyptus * Health: 1/23,000 * Speed: 125 * Strength: 125 * Stamina: 20/1,000 * Equipment: * Effects: * Signatures: Bruce * Health: 4,019/11,500 * Speed: 62.5 * Strength: 62.5 * Stamina: 250/1000 Battle to 1 Hp * eucalyptus slowly looks at his surroundings after being unconscious but the only thing he remembers is a swirly thing eating him and bruce he looks for bruce and there he is laying on the ground with his fur covering his face he site their and grumbles for awhile then says " I hate my life" in a disgruntled tone eucalyptus smiles with joy ad runs up to and picks him up and says " BRUCE YOUR OKAY" he then goes on to ask where he was and bruce replies with " I don't know but I hate it" eucalyptus then looks around again this time seeing someone in the distance eucalyptus draw his staff and grows with anger and wariness bruce then follows by jumping onto bruises back. eucalyptus then jumps onto the air and rawrs and then spins his staff around and then hits the unknown person in the back of the head following up with him then jumping onto the mans back and biting his neck and throwing him backwards towards the ground. "who are you" he says while jumping back from the person he attacked for no reason at all. (death beam x5) 3 hit 5625 * Celsus lands on his feet, he rubs an eye, he appears to have only recently woke up, he looks as it assaulter "Seems as though a meal has come to me tonight, you barely look sentient a feral animal at most" he grins, the small amount of light from the setting sun glints of of a fang (Vampirism Activated) he holds his clawed hands up in a fighting position, he closes the gap very quickly and slashes at his opponent (1 slash miss), and attempts to stick a claw into his arm (custom tier 1 hit) "If only you could escape" he cackles. 2925 *eucalyptus starts to jump up and down in pain and rage at the same time he looks at celsus but this time his eyes are red and something his different his face and whole body is changing he now resembles a kola he looks stronger and more like Bruce than a human he runs towards celsus in a fit of rage and slide under him shooting ki energy up wards towards him eucalyptus then follows up with him punishing celsus in the face but then digging his sharp claws in to his face he then says "meal im hungry can I have some". ( 3 death beam (1 hit) and 2 punches (1 hit)) 2,500 damage *"You are the meal you impudent creature" Celsus says standing above the koala "I don't even want to eat you in this form, fur tastes appalling" he Slashes at the creature and backhanding it away then launches a ki beam from his mouth (Tier 2 energy attack) (3 slashes) (all hit) 8,978 damage *There is a bright spark in the sky as something decends rapidly toward the earth creating a fireball in the atmosphere. It collides with the planet creating a small explosion and in its centre is a disgruntled Koala just sitting there being disgruntled (reinforcement) *Celsus pays the new comer no mind and continues attacking Eucalyptus with a continued flurry of slashes (5 slashes 3 hit 4556) *Bruce looks around and gives an audible sigh "I hate my life" his disgrunteledness seems to form a tangable energy around him that fires as 5 concentrated beams at celsus(5 death beams 4 hit 3780 *Invigorated by the appearance of his disgruntled comrade eucalyptus does a large arching swipe each claw creating a beam of energy that fires into celsus (5 death beams 3 hit 5625 *"A comrade only makes you weaker, you're numbers only make my meal better" Celsus grabs Eucalyptus by the head and spin kicks the side of his face sending him flying, chasing after him, he swipes across his opponents body knocking him to the ground and slashing him some more (5 slashes 3 hit 4556) *Bruce yawns leaping without seeming to physically move landing on Celsus's back he mimics the actions of eucalyptus while yawing disinterestedly (5 death beams 3 hit 2835 *Eucalyptus lets out what can only be described as a gutteral raw as his pain edges him into a frenzy he slams his arms wildly into Celsus each strike channeling a pulse of his anger as an energy (5 energy pulses 4 hit 7500 *"It's time to join me in the darkness" (Custom Tier 2 miss) Celsus bites into Eucalyptus, draining blood from him, he then whirls around slashing at the opponents, (3 slashes at euc, all hit any extra transferred to bruce 2 hit eucalyptus 1 hits bruce1984 to euc 1631 to bruce) eucalyptus falls unconscious *Bruce just looks at eucalyptus and sighs slowly dragging him out of the way seemingly ignoring Celsus before throwing several balls of pure disgruntledness at celsus (5 energy pulses 2 hit 1890 *"I'm afraid young thing that is my meal" Celsus leaps through the air the moonlight catching his dazzling blond hair, the majestic dive lands just behind Bruce, heroles and shoves his hand directly into the back of bruces shoulder, each fingers claw tugging and attempting to slice a muscle or vain (5 Custom Kinetic tier 1) "I'll make your blood fly small one" he pulls his hand out causing a stream of crimson blood to arch over head. (2 hit 5850) *Bruce looks at the wound and shrugs he just sits there a little ball of disgruntled ness it channels through the ground bursting out as beams of energy (5 death beams 3 hit 2835 *"You'll just sit there then, You must know your attacks aren't working, I'm afraid you're mine" he grabs Bruce by the neck, sinking his claws into his throat (3 tier 1 kinetics 2 hit 4018) "Succumb to me" he sinks his teeth into the other side of his neck (tier 2 kinetic miss) blood pooled out. bruce just seems to vanish in a cloud of disgruntlement sighs and fur *Celsus wins *XP Celsus: 17249 Eucalyptus: 16295 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds